This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known security schemes, anti-virus and anti-malware applications are stored on a user's computing device or at the network edge to secure the computing device from malware infection and other attacks.
In some other known security schemes, multiple instances of anti-virus and anti-malware services are positioned in the cloud and traffic from a user's computing device is routed via the cloud to the anti-virus and anti-malware instances to secure the computing device from malware infection and other attacks.